Pariah
by ButterflyBird
Summary: She knew she shouldn't talk to strangers.


**Rated M for a reason:**

**-1-**

He had been watching her for some time now. She always came on at the same bus stop, always a bit shyly, and always with her arms tucked into her sides with extreme caution to not be touched. It was clear by her demeanor that she didn't really like to take this transit system. Even the way she looked at the seats was resigned. As if it took an emotional toll just to sit on the damn things. But that was fine, because in the end she always sat next to him.

And he really didn't know if it was because she felt he was less of a threat than the leering men on the bus, or something else. But if it was the first then she was completely wrong.

He stared at her like a fox whenever she got on. And he tried to stop himself, he really did. But then she had taken a seat next to him, week day after week day, and by the third day of the third week he couldn't pull his eyes away from her.

She was an attractive woman. She had pretty lips with a delicate curve. Her eyes were mysterious and dark, with a strange sort of intelligence. And even though she walked like she didn't want to be touched and was praying that no one bumped into her by mistake she had a hardness to her jaw that challenged anyone to do it. And she was not very tall either, she was probably 5 feet and 4 inches.

Today she walked on the bus wearing a black pencil skirt that caught his eye. Her legs were bare and stretched out in front of her as she strode towards the empty seat beside him, even though there were plenty others for her to take. The black skirt hugged her nicely and came to just above her knees, and she also sported black heels. But he knew that she was going to take them off and change into her low rise Converse like she always did.

She cast him a shy smile and settled in beside him. He turned his gaze to the window, pretending to stare out at the darkened streets, but he was looking at her reflection.

Tonight was the night.

He could have helped it if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. He wanted to see if she would respond to him.

He shifted and observed her fully as she took off her black heels and stuffed them into her purse. Her long brown hair swept over her shoulder and the white fabric of her shirt, and it pulled slightly against her back as she reached down to tie up the sneakers. Again he shifted and watched her until she finally sat up. He quickly turned his gaze straight ahead.

No one was watching, they were all turned forward either reading books or looking out the window. It would be perfect.

Her right thigh brushed against his leg slightly and he pretended to ignore it. Cautiously he looked over to her and found her biting her lip slightly, she was looking at him and then shyly ducked her gaze away. He smirked and turned his gaze to the window.

She thought he wasn't looking, but he was.

She seemed to be having an inner battle. She kept looking towards the front of the bus and then towards him. Then down to his hand and then she'd clench her thighs and sit on her hands. He resisted a smirk. Yes, she felt it too.

Cautiously he moved his left hand towards her and allowed it to slightly touch the side of her thigh, the clothed half and the unclothed half. Almost instantly her leg pressed a bit against his hand. She looked up at him as he looked at her through the windows reflection, smirking at her eager expression.

Slowly he trickled his hand around her thigh and rested it on the top. She was staring at his hand and breathing very hard as he rested his hand there and rubbed a soothing circle with his thumb. Allowing her time to push him away. But that wouldn't be enough, and he so badly wanted to hear her speak.

He turned his green gaze to her and stared at her seriously, continuing to touch her warm skin. She turned her eyes up to him, her face was heated now.

"Will you stop me?" He murmured gently, wondering what she would say. Hoping she wouldn't. When she didn't answer immediately he began to pull his hand away and she let him. He turned his gaze back out to the window and rested his hand on his thigh. Breathing through his slightly parted lips.

He could see her small hands trembled as she clasped them together.

A few moments passed and she looked up to the front of the bus and then back down to his hand. Slowly, tentatively, she reached out and took his hand. The warmth was soothing and he watched with mild surprise, and a malicious smirk, as she rested his hand on her bare thigh again. Her nervous gaze flickered from him to the front of the bus.

She allowed his heavier hand to rest fully and then watched it with anticipation. Waiting to see what he'd do.

Yes she wanted this. She had wanted this for a long time, she had just not expected that it would happen here. And yet, the excitement was more than she could really bare. She could feel a tightness stirring at her stomach, and a sharp pulsating at her pussy.

He turned his gaze to her and shifted so that he was facing the front of the bus. With his eyes trained there his hand slowly started to rise. Her toes curled with anticipation as he pulled her skirt up along with his hand. Her throbbing became more pronounced and she spread her thighs a bit for him, leaning back into the seat and biting her lip hard.

"Are you wet?" he asked, turning his gaze down to his hand. He could already feel the heat rolling off of her.

She released a soft sound. Yes. She was beginning to feel her pussy heating up for his hand. And as he came into contact with her panties a small gasp left her. He rubbed her through the material for a few moments. Licking his lips slightly at the feeling of the growing wetness against the thin cotton material. It was touching his fingers now. "Yes…" she murmured, licking her lips as he continued to run his long middle finger against the outline of her slit.

She gyrated her hips forward slightly, hoping to gain more friction. Teasingly he pulled her panties up, tightly against her mound. Her moan was almost too loud so he quickly rubbed her pussy soothingly. She was throbbing against his palm. He could feel his own hardness growing at the prospects of what was going on beneath the now wrinkled black skirt. He wanted to see, but he wouldn't be able to without drawing attention.

Swallowing the knot in his throat he moved his hand up towards the band of her panties… He wondered what they looked like.

"You're so soft," he murmured softly, turning to look at her darkened expression as he slid his hand into her panties and felt along the shaved flesh, "so fucking soft…"

His thumb and index finger caught her clit and he squeezed gently, drawing a long moan and an arch from her. He looked to the front of the bus. No one was looking. He pinched harder this time and quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, turning to look down at her as she rocked against his hand. He pressed his lips to her cheek, stroking her hard and breathing harder at the sensation of her juices coating his fingers.

"You like this, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of the fact. She opened her eyes and stared up at him pleadingly, nodding against his hand, "you want me to finger-fuck you right now, don't you?"

She answered this time, jerking her hips forward and murmuring a soft, 'yes, please' under his palm.

He removed his hand from her face and put it against his erection. Fondling his hard cock through the material of his jeans. She was making him so hard. He moved his feet within the confines of his shoes as he stroked the length of his dick.

"Please…" she panted softly, spreading her legs obscenely and jutting her hips out more towards him. He stared at her and continued stroking the length of his cock on his thigh, "please…"

"What do you want?" He teased the entrance to her pussy, circling the warm soaked flesh.

"I want you to… mhm…?"

"I don't know what you want," he growled in her ear, "I can guess that you want me to finger you on this bus, in front of all these people. Is that what you want?" He gently squeezed her clit, drawing a hard and low moan from her throat, "but you've got to ask me baby."

"Please," she whispered softly, "fuck me."

"How?" He purred and sucked at her neck gently, he shoved his hands into his pants and touched himself. He was rock-hard now. Again he squeezed her clit cruelly this time, "tell me," he demanded.

"Please fuck me with your fingers. Right now," she pleaded and gyrated her hips.

He shoved his fingers deep into her pussy and let them sit there for a moment as her entire body stiffened and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Her thighs trembled as he pushed his fingers deeper into her, forcing her ass backwards, "like that?"

"Yeah," she whimpered and rolled her body forward. His fingers began to move slowly in and out of her as he stroked his dick. She looked down with a hazed stare and courageously stuck her hands into the waist band of his pants and gripped him. He released an excited breath and guided her fingers until she had a hard hold on him, the velvety flesh of his cock amazed her and he curled his fingers inside of her. She squeezed him for one moment and shut her eyes in firm concentration as he moved his fingers faster.

"Faster, please," she begged, stroking him firmly.

"Like this?" He did as she said, sliding his fingers in and out of her pussy quickly, "you like it hard and fast don't you?."

"Yes, yes," she panted guiltily and squeezed and jerked him harder and faster.

"You need this."

"Yes, please, oh God, please… fuck!"

"Shh, you wouldn't want all these people looking back at you, would you?" He turned his lips to her ear, "or maybe that's exactly what you want. You want them to see you sitting here with my fingers in your pussy and her hand wrapped around my cock." He gave her hand a firm squeeze as it stroked his cock on the last word.

"No, no, I don't want that— Fuck," she whimpered when he started stroking her pussy and dipping his fingers in and out of her, coating her slit in her wetness from top to bottom, "fuck, fuck, fuck," she whimpered.

"You don't want it," he growled and bit her neck gently, then licked at it, tasting her flesh, "but you sit here with my fingers in your pussy and your hand on my cock? You just like the thrill, don't you? You like knowing that you can get caught. Look at you, your fucking dripping for me."

"Please," she pleaded gently and looked up at him, her dark eyes longing, her skin shimmering, "please."

"What do you want baby?" He knew but he wanted to hear it.

"Make me cum, make me cum so fucking hard."

"You have a filthy mind," he pulled his fingers out of her panties to her dismay and then he shoved them in his mouth, shutting his eyes and sucking at her taste. She quivered and gaped as he pulled his fingers slowly out of his mouth and then looked at her with a focused and hungry stare, "but you're fucking delectable."

He shoved his fingers into her underwear and thrust two fingers in and out of her pussy. She was throbbing so hard. She knew she was going to cum soon. It was the electricity in the air as he rocked his hips to her hand, and dropped his head to her neck and growled in her ear about how naughty she was. It was that electricity that was making her cum faster than she ever would have. It was the way he sucked at her neck so that she would have to wear a turtleneck the next day. It was the way he had added third finger and used the heel of his palm to rub against her throbbing clit.

"Fuck," he hissed when she started to really jerk him off. Her hands moved over him like a goddamn vice, "I'll fucking cum in my jeans if you keep —- Jesus."

"I'm going to cum right now," she whimpered softly, her eyes were watering slightly. He pressed harder, pushing, in and out, in and out, harder, faster and with more of an angle with each inward thrust of his digits.

"You're going to cum," he muttered into her ear, "hard."

"Yes."

"Cum for me baby, right now."

"Oh God," she gripped the edge of the hard seat and shut her eyes tighter, he thrust his hips up towards her hand as if it could get closer.

"Cum, now. Let go, baby," he gripped her jaw, as she began to pulsate and tighten around his fingers. God she was so warm, "fucking now," he demanded.

"Fuc—-" he crushed her lips to his own and swallowed her moan as she vibrated and clutched at the edge of the seat with desperation, she was whimpering as his tongue lapped at hers. She was helplessly cumming and hating herself for it, and loving herself for allowing it. But most of all she felt free and she relentlessly continued to chase the high as he gently stroked her vulnerable clit as if taming it back to submission. It only made her rock a little harder.

"Fuck, shit, I'm gonna' cum," he moaned as she gripped him at the base tightly. She jerked him weakly and he grabbed her hand inside his pants and helped her as she tried to regain control of her senses. He jerked his hips up towards both of their hands as they remained fisted at his cock, "harder baby."

She complied and squeezed. He pulled his fingers from her pussy and turned her face to meet his. She kissed him softly and stroked him viciously. His breathing became choppy and he was too focused on her hands on his dick to have control of his mouth. He looked down at her ministrations with a parted mouth and a hooded gaze. Raising his hips off the seat over and over to meet her downward stroke.

"Cum," she murmured into his ear, "cum right in your jeans."

"F-fuck," he stuttered as he shut his eyes. His head fell back. He could feel it, it was building everywhere and making his toes curl to a painful point in his sneakers, "Shit—

She swallowed his moan and tongue fucked his mouth as he came hard. He trembled and clutched the seat with both hands as she gently held him. He twitched and throbbed in her grip and for a long moment he couldn't even control his mouth. She just kissed him and gently ran her hand along his thighs and sucked at his bottom lip gently.

They pulled their hands away from one another and quickly rearranged their clothing. Not looking at one another as they did so, but then he spoke in her ear as she tried to smooth her skirt.

"Give me your panties."

She looked at him, surprised, and looked to the front of the bus. No one was looking.

Quickly she lifted her ass and lifted the skirt quickly. He reached under the skirt and felt the panties. Easily he tugged them down one of her thighs as her breathing picked up under the panic of getting caught. He smirked and continued rolling the panties down her thighs, keeping his eyes on her the entire time until they reached her ankles. Hurriedly she lifted her feet out of the small black underwear he pulled them to his nose, smelling them. Her eyes bulged.

"Fucking delicious, sweetheart." He balled them up and tucked them into his jeans.

He looked out the window, right on time. Then pressed the stop tape on the side.

She stared ahead with a pink face as the bus came to a stop, he stood and turned to her, smirking and picking up his gym bag, "I'll see you next time, baby."

"Bye," she squeaked. He winked, grinning and stepped out of the bus and walked to his building. She watched him the entire tie, wondering if they were going to do this again.

* * *

**:) What did you all think?**


End file.
